


Еще до Мессии-2

by Nina_Yudina



Series: Еще до Мессии [2]
Category: Dark Messiah, Heroes of Might and Magic (Video Games)
Genre: Drama, Fantasy, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Other, POV First Person, Philosophy, Psychology, Romance, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 16:09:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12915444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina_Yudina/pseuds/Nina_Yudina
Summary: Вторая часть сборника "Еще до Мессии".





	1. Милосердие

— …Ты отпустил его! Я не могу поверить, что ты сделал это!!! Для чего мы собирали доказательства, для чего было ловить его за руку и задерживать? Ради чего ты рисковал нами?! Только для того, чтобы выпустить его на свободу?!  
— Сандро — мой ученик, Вейн. Мог ли я предать его? Он долго был моим другом. И твоим, не забывай об этом.   
— А мы тебе кто, прах под ногами?! Ты хоть понимаешь, что он теперь натворит?! Ты понимаешь, чем обернется для всего Асхана твое милосердие, твое показное благородство?!  
— Мое милосердие имеет границы, Вейн. Если он примется за старое… Вы знаете, что делать.   
— Ну уж нет, — злобно говорит Вейн. — Я не буду гоняться за ним снова. Если хочешь, посылай Мериха, пусть самолично выловит эту костлявую рыбину и доставит тебе череп на пике! А меня избавь. Я почти что принес Сандро тебе на блюде, а ты… Не верю. Как ты мог?!   
— Его кощунство вызвано болью потери. Что дала бы нам его смерть, Вейн?  
— Покой. Мир. Восстановленную справедливость. Но ты предпочел отправить его восвояси и весь Асхан поставил под угрозу. Прежде ты коверкал только наши жизни, Белкет, а теперь лишил смысла дела и судьбы самих богов! Зато ты остался чистеньким, добродетельный архонт, не испачкал руки в крови старого друга!   
— Вейн! Куда ты?!  
— Подальше отсюда! Ты обрек меня на вечные скитания, но я не Сандро, я найду свое место на свете! И его самого найду, найду и прикончу, если мне повезет, раз на тебя у нас больше нет надежды!  
— Вейн!

Но Вейн уже не слушает. Его шаги затихают в отдалении, а несколько мгновений спустя приоткрывается дверь.

— Я был рядом. Он ушел, да?  
— Ушел, — Белкет неподвижно стоит, опустив крылья, скрыв лицо под капюшоном, но темный судья Мерих и так знает, что случилось непоправимое.   
— Сбежал, негодяй! Я поражаюсь твоему терпению. Давно надо было спустить с лестницы этого нахала, — Мерих приближается к Белкету и почтительно останавливается в паре шагов. — В чем-то я с ним согласен — мне тоже очень хочется прикончить святотатца. Ты ведаешь, что я об этом думаю, архонт, но я собрал судей, и твоя воля была исполнена. Сандро изгнан, его имущество изъято в пользу ордена.   
— Быть может, Вейн прав, — тихо говорит Белкет. — Не выпустил ли я на свободу палача для всего Асхана, Мерих?  
— Мы могли казнить его сами, архонт, — прохладно отвечает Мерих. Он, как обычно, все понимает без лишних объяснений. — Тебе не было надобности приговаривать его к смерти — мы сделали бы это с превеликим удовольствием.  
— Я должен был притвориться, что не знаю о его судьбе? Бросить его на растерзание и отступить в сторону?!  
— Пустое. Я знаю, что ты никогда не поступил бы так. Потому я и здесь. Потому и служу тебе. 

Белкет, не оборачиваясь, кивает. 

— Вейна надо подвесить за язык, — мрачно продолжает Мерих. — Неблагодарный наглец! Когда-нибудь займусь этим, если встречу.   
— Нет, Мерих. Он хотя бы честен — говорит то, что думает.   
— Как велишь. Твое слово — закон и истина в этих стенах. А с него что взять, архонт? Он остается тем, кого ты обратил когда-то, дабы спасти от верной смерти, — ничтожным мальчишкой. Ненужные зверства, игры в мясника — мало ему быть жнецом, собирать урожай душ во имя Асхи! Содранная кожа, отрубленные головы — чем он лучше Сандро?   
— Это осталось в прошлом, Мерих.   
— Но это было, архонт, и ему, как малолетнему воришке, пошла бы на пользу хорошая порка. Ты сделал для него слишком много, а он… Прожил многие десятилетия, а разумом до сих пор глупый и жестокий отрок, не умеющий ничего решать сам и нуждающийся в няньке, а чужое решение не способный вместить! Ишь, обиделся и сбежал, надув губы, когда должен вечно возносить тебе хвалы! Такие не взрослеют, повелитель. 

Белкет молчит. Мерих решительно берется за меч:

— Клянусь, если Сандро объявится снова, я сам… приму участие в его судьбе. Положись на меня.   
— Надеюсь, у Сандро достанет благоразумия исчезнуть, — Белкет наконец-то поднимает капюшон и смотрит Мериху в глаза.   
— Если не достанет, я найду его. На что не хватает сил у жнеца, на то хватит терпения у судьи.  
— Благодарю тебя, Мерих. Отрадно знать, что мне будет на кого положиться, когда придет время уходить.   
— Уходить? Куда? — настораживается Мерих.  
— Из ордена, — тихо говорит Белкет.   
— Погоди. Из ордена, созданного тобою самим?! Из твоего собственного дома?!  
— Да. Мое дело не находит продолжателей. Я искал истину, Мерих. Я — ученый, а не жрец. Я желал последовать за Седьмым Драконом, желал вырастить достойного ученика, а вырастил безумца, безгранично алчного фанатика. Знание может ослепить не меньше, чем богатство и власть, сын мой. А как быть с тем, что сделала Светлана? Я поддержал ее, не зная, чем все обернется. Мать Намтару важна, спору нет, но теперь из-за нее мы вырождаемся в культ, в секту, а я не могу остановить это. Я должен уйти.  
— Тогда я уйду с тобой.  
— Нет, Мерих. Ты останешься. Пообещай, что будешь и дальше хранить порядок и справедливость на наших землях, будешь служить тому, кто придет после меня. Пообещай!   
— Обещаю, — говорит Мерих и, откланявшись, удаляется, но Белкет слышит, как он негромко добавляет: — Все равно без тебя мы погибнем, архонт.


	2. Воскрешение

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Сиквел трилогии "Поединок", фанфика "Костры" и главы "Высокое доверие" из сборника "Еще до Мессии", приквел глав "Алехандро" и "Стежки" оттуда же.

Вокруг царила тьма, ледяная, бездонная, и была я в ней, в той непроницаемой мгле, совсем одна. Я не знала, что со мною, желала вернуться, но не понимала, куда и откуда. Я не могла сдвинуться с места, не знала, где я, как попала в это странное пространство, из которого было не выбраться. Мнилось, будто я потеряла рассудок, но я не могла ни кричать, ни плакать, ни бежать — только впитывать тьму, омывающую меня со всех сторон. Мне было холодно, одиноко и жутко, и не было в той тьме ничего и никого, кроме меня, слепой и замерзшей… 

Страдая, я ощутила под темным миром, в коем пребывала, другой — в мрачную бездну пробился свет, и душа моя устремилась к нему, почуяв избавление.

Виделся ли мне кошмар, было то наяву или нет, я не ведала, но когда проснулась, узрела над собою потолок — низкий каменный свод, точно в гробницах, где покоятся древние учителя наши. Пробудившись, я не чувствовала ни удивления, ни мучения, ни радости, ни скорби, ни отчаяния — ничего более. Остался только холод, уже не жестокий, но постоянный, и я отчего-то понимала, что мне не согреться. Опрокинутая навзничь, я неведомо как умудрялась видеть разом всю усыпальницу, в коей лежала: серые стены с затейливой росписью, плиты пола, тусклый свет факелов… 

Передо мною была статуя — рыцарь в доспехах. Вдруг она шевельнулась, простерла надо мною длань в стальной перчатке, и я услышала внутренним слухом своим, как знакомый низкий голос произнес:

— С возвращением, сестра.

***

В ночь перед посвящением Мерих не остался у меня даже поболтать. После приступа страсти, ненадолго охватившего нас обоих, он уснул рядом со мной, но едва я встал и набросил на себя одежду, как поднялся и он. Быстро облачился в мятое одеяние, сказал: «Увидимся, Сандро», — и ушел.

Я знал, куда он отправится, пока у него еще осталось время. Я проследил за ним до самых покоев той, что давно пришлась ему по вкусу. Он подошел к двери, постучал и, услышав: «Прошу!» — отворил ее.

Дверь осталась полуоткрытой, и я почти все видел. Вряд ли Мерих ожидал застать эту особу бодрствующей (кто знает, что еще он рассчитывал получить в эти последние часы!), но она встретила его с иглой в руках и с платьем, к которому пришивала свежий воротничок. Днем с мечом, ночью с шитьем, «не нагружай прислугу тем, что можешь сделать сама» — показное усердие, которое так всех восхищало, нелепая благотворительность, которую все принимали за скромность и благородство, и та же омерзительная мелочность, что была у моей мачехи. И это они, слепцы, называли чистотой и силой духа. Чего ты хотел от нее, шериф?

— Приветствую тебя, брат Мерих! — она обрадовалась ему и даже отложила работу в сторону.   
— Здравствуй, сестра, — неторопливо проговорил он своим густым голосом. Ничто не выдавало его волнения, а оно было, несомненно, было! Я знал его, я понимал.   
— Великий день, Мерих! — сказала она. — Владыка Белкет выбрал тебя среди достойнейших! Я счастлива. Позволь мне выразить почтение тебе!  
— Прости меня, сестра, — вымолвил он, отчего-то намного тише. — Я не все успел и мало был полезен. Надеюсь, сегодняшний день все изменит.  
— Ты всегда был полезен Асхе, Мерих, — ответила она. — И нам, и Аль-Бетилю. Вся твоя жизнь — великое служение. Есть ли в сем мире путь благороднее? Да и не ведаем мы, куда тянутся, где и как сплетаются нити, свитые Прядущей. Ведь мы не расстанемся и продолжим исполнять долг свой, пойдем и далее плечом к плечу, а там… Кто знает? Быть может, именно ты однажды спасешь мою душу и души многих из нас!  
— Я подтверждаю свой обет верности, сестра, — Мерих был исполнен решимости. Он словно забыл обо всем, что произошло совсем недавно. Ярость, жадная страсть, горячее дыхание в полумраке — все для него уже исчезло, кануло в пустоту вместе со мной. Перед ним была женщина, некрасивая, неприветливая, стареющая, но женщина — и того было довольно. Невыносимый, лицемерный, неразборчивый Мерих… — Я был покорен Асхе и архонту Белкету и никогда не испытывал колебаний, а с этого дня мое служение станет вечным. Рассчитывай на меня и располагай мною, и да падут все враги.  
— Да падут все враги, — повторила она с восхищением, — и да благословит тебя Асха, брат Мерих. 

Она приподнялась на цыпочки и поцеловала его в лоб. Я наблюдал за ними со смешанным чувством презрения и невольной зависти. Эти двое, упивающиеся восторгом, поистине стоили друг друга — бывший шериф со своим тяжелым жаром и бешеная фанатичка, внезапно ставшая кроткой, словно ягненок… Кто-то из них толкнул дверь, и она с неожиданным треском захлопнулась. Я удалился, зная, что случится дальше, и не желая этого слышать. У меня были дела поважнее.

Все равно ты уже мертвец, Мерих.

***

— Да падут все враги! И да благословит тебя Асха, брат Мерих.

Было очевидно: сестра не спала в ту ночь. Я не знал, пожертвовала она сном ради работы или работала, дабы не задремать. С лицом бледнее обычного, с глазами, под которыми залегли темные тени, она вдруг показалась мне совсем слабой и болезненной. Я не привык видеть ее такой. Грозная защитница архонта, надменная и бесстрашная, исчезла. Передо мною была просто женщина, немолодая, изможденная и печальная. Что она чувствовала, о чем думала в эти часы, которые, в отличие от меня, провела одна?

Я должен был сказать ей то, что лежало на сердце, но меня не покидало чувство, что за мною наблюдают. Странное чувство, возникавшее порой в присутствии Сандро. Мы были одни, и все же я решительно закрыл дверь. Наверное, чересчур решительно — сестра вдруг попятилась на пару шагов, не сводя с меня глаз. Я молчал и чувствовал себя глупцом — драгоценные мгновения уходили впустую, а я не смел отомкнуть уста. Я смотрел на сестру, испытывая почтительное восхищение, близкое к нежности, но при мысли о Сандро на меня нахлынули совсем другие воспоминания… Не знаю, была ли это магия, но они оказались сильнее, перебили хрупкое и трепетное чувство. Обуреваемый раскаянием, пресыщенный и утомленный, я стоял и молчал. И она молчала, глядя на меня в упор, и на ее лице отразилось что-то похожее на вызов. Я принял его — приблизился к ней еще на шаг, пусть и понимал, что это ни к чему не приведет и ничего уже не изменит. Она не отстранилась, но я заметил, как она непроизвольно шевельнула рукой.

— Спрячь нож, сестра, — тихо сказал я. — Я не причиню тебе вреда.

Она посмотрела на свою руку, сжимавшую оружие, с удивлением, будто та не повиновалась ей. С подозрением глядя на меня, снова убрала нож куда-то в рукав. Вздохнув, нерешительно притронулась к моему плечу — и отдернула пальцы, словно обожглась. Лицо ее исказилось болью, она отвела от меня взор, и уголки губ ее разочарованно опустились. Я тоже ощутил боль — такой несчастной и всеми покинутой она внезапно показалась мне. Меня обуревали смешанные чувства: вина, жалость, нежность, мучительное стремление открыться, воспоминания о страсти, сполна утоленной в ту ночь, стыд и превосходство, тоска и бесконечная печаль — все смешалось в одно горько-сладкое зелье, и я пил, пил его и все никак не мог допить до конца.

— Чего ты желаешь, брат Мерих? — спросила она и снова посмотрела мне прямо в глаза. Этот взор никто не любил — не каждый мог его выдержать. А я любил. Она никогда не лгала. — Чего ты хотел просить у меня?

«Сейчас или никогда», — подумал я. Я не мог обмануть ее, оставить ее в полном неведении, одинокую, безнадежно преданную тому, кто никогда не посмел бы ответить ей так, как ответил бы человек, присвоить себе ее душу и плоть и тем нарушить установленный порядок, но вдруг понял, что не могу и сказать ей правду. Что эта правда дала бы ей? Я отказывался от мира, а значит, отказывался от собственного сердца. От Сандро. От нее. От памяти обо всей прежней жизни. Признаться и сразу уйти в смерть означало бы предать ее, внушить надежду и без того измученной страданием душе — и тут же отнять, разорвать последние узы меж нами... Я не мог. Я, предпочитавший всегда расставлять все по своим местам, на сей раз решил молчать, не тревожить сестру, не вызывать в ней колебаний чувств понапрасну. 

Голубоглазая, светловолосая, тонкая, так не похожая на большинство моих соплеменниц… Почему я никогда не спрашивал, откуда она родом, как попала сюда, на юг? Я вспомнил наши с нею поединки — она была опасной соперницей, и не было нужды ей поддаваться, но я всегда, даже с риском для жизни, позволял ей победить. Я не давал Сандро глумиться над ее преданностью архонту. Я не разрешал беспокоить ее попусту в редкие часы отдыха… 

Я впервые в жизни ощущал, что она боится. Боится не меня, она и не только мне сумела бы дать отпор, — чего-то другого, того, что стало бы возможным сейчас, не будь мы оба так немолоды и изломаны. Если бы она не отдала свою верность Белкету, если бы меня не переполняли воспоминания о Сандро, если бы мне не надобно было уходить на иную сторону… 

Я преклонил перед нею колено: 

— Сестра, великая служительница Асхи, страж архонта, жрица порядка и пример достойнейший! Я, идущий к смерти по зову долга, прошу твоего благословения. Даруй мне его от имени богини и от себя самой…

Выражение лица сестры смягчилось, она грустно улыбнулась, благословила меня, коснулась моего лба:

— Благословляю тебя, брат Мерих, на великое служение, и да укажет Асха тебе путь во тьме…

Голос ее внезапно сорвался. Она смолкла, а я с почтением поцеловал ее руки и, вдохнув едва ощутимый аромат ее кожи, давно смешавшийся с запахом зелий, которые ей приходилось пить, на миг задержался подле нее, охваченный видением. Видением того, что могло бы произойти… Не единожды я по долгу службы бывал в женских покоях, не единожды получал откровенные предложения — их делали от одиночества, из благодарности, по растерянности, но я не позволял себе неосторожности и не желал пользоваться женской беззащитностью, разве что пару раз, уже после завершения дел, не устоял перед дамами, кои были вольны сами распоряжаться судьбой и телом. Но перед лицом сестры я ощутил нечто совершенно иное — и внутренне дрогнул. Плоть моя была спокойна — быть может, минувшая ночь утомила меня, но дух мой возгорелся так, как никогда раньше. Я вдруг отчетливо представил все то, что мы могли бы отдать друг другу, сложись наша судьба иначе, — лишь на миг, но этот миг наполнил невыразимым наслаждением мое сердце. Я понял, что все-таки мог быть счастлив, если бы не смотрел в другую сторону, если бы осмелился… Мог бы, но у меня уже не осталось времени.

Я поднялся, молча поклонился и вышел. Она так же молча проводила меня и притворила дверь.

Прощай, сестра.

***

Воспоминания возвращались медленно и словно кружили надо мной: то одно, то другое приближалось, вспыхивало и делалось отчетливым.

Меч — мои руки помнят его. «Нападай!» — и я нападаю…

Брат Мерих. Стоит передо мной, и глаза его сияют, и лицо его, обыкновенно сумрачное, теперь выражает спокойствие и умиротворение. Он уходит навсегда, верный избранному пути, и нужно отбросить робость и наконец-то сказать ему, что… Но нельзя. Мое сердце принадлежит архонту, и ни к чему сбивать с дороги праведника из-за собственной слабости. Можно лишь прикоснуться к нему на прощание — и ощутить с ужасом и отвращением духовный привкус того, кого ненавидишь, на том, кого почитаешь. Сандро. Проклятый Сандро, он и его, даже его успел запятнать… 

И совсем другой брат Мерих — холодный, решительный и бессердечный. Отрывистая речь, ледяной разум, головы нечестивых, летящие с плеч. И нельзя судить его, ибо он сам судья, справедливый и неподкупный, неуклонно исполняющий жестокий долг свой... 

Лик, всегда наполовину скрытый. Архонт Белкет, мой господин, моя жизнь. Мой долг — защищать его. Я плачу у его ног, и черные крылья, взметнувшись, опускаются и заслоняют меня, а нечеловечески прекрасная рука тихо гладит меня по голове. 

Поле битвы. Крики, тела, звон мечей, пламя и молнии. Черный силуэт, тающий на фоне темного неба. Архонта больше нет. Моей жизни больше нет… Безумной силы удар в грудь — и небеса обваливаются на меня, и наступает чернота... 

— Мерих… Где я?  
— В Нар-Эрише, сестра. Мы перевезли тебя сюда. 

Я поднялась и села. Я не чувствовала ни боли, ни неудобства — вообще ничего, только холод, окружающий меня со всех сторон. Тело слушалось меня, но я смотрела на него как на нечто чужое, не ощущая его голоса, слово оно было мертво.

Оно и было мертво — я поняла это. Поняла, что сделалась той, кем хотела стать многие и многие годы. Но не так… 

— Я должен удалиться, сестра. Прощай. Жрицы Матери позаботятся о тебе.  
— Мерих… Я благодарю тебя.   
— Не стоит. Ты нужна ордену. Теперь ты сможешь служить вечно, отомстить за архонта. Да падут все враги.   
— Да падут все враги. Но, Мерих, почему? Ведь это ты спас меня?  
— Не только я. Причины просты: ты могущественна, ты желала возродиться, и мы помнили об этом. А еще в этом мире есть нечто, что не должно меняться никогда, сестра. Пока я существую, я не позволю тебе уйти, если это противно твоей воле.

Несколько скупых слов бесплотного духа, заточенного в доспехах, — таким было единственное в моей судьбе признание. Пустые ножны, каменный склеп, холод, мертвая израненная плоть — таким было начало вечности. 

Прощай, брат Мерих.


	3. Библиотекарь

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Продолжение главы "Слуга Арантира" из сборника "Еще до Мессии"; нечто вроде предыстории к фанфику "Южный ветер".   
> Посвящается Forced In.

— И как ты не боишься Арантира! — говорили мне в людской, куда я часто заглядывал; несмотря на высокий пост, который получил из рук самого повелителя, я помнил о тех, с кем рядом служил и кто помогал мне поначалу. Меня спрашивали об этом не раз и не два, а я только пожимал плечами в искреннем изумлении: бояться Арантира? Что за глупости.

Я гордился тем, что он доверяет мне, считает другом и проводит со мной время. Он и прежде любил библиотеку, но читать и делать записи стремился у себя, в тишине и без свидетелей. Однако он стал бывать здесь куда чаще с того дня, когда возложил на меня заботу об этом святом месте, и далеко не только для того, чтобы выбрать нужные книги. Он беседовал со мной и другими насельниками нашей обители, а порой располагался с рукописями прямо возле книжных полок, всем видом показывая, что его не тяготит ни мое общество, ни пристальное внимание послушников. Ученики поначалу спешно расходились при его появлении, потом некоторое время испуганно разглядывали его издали, а затем осмелели: собирались возле него, забрасывали вопросами и вообще донимали так, что не давали работать. Я пытался призвать их к порядку и от него же слышал упреки.

— Не гони их, Джай, — говорил он мне укоризненно, — если имеют влечение к знанию, так пусть оно станет им доступно, если желают получить ответы на свои вопросы, так пусть получат. Не препятствуй им. 

Оставалось молча сокрушаться и подавлять ревнивые мысли о том, что мы могли бы провести потраченное на послушников время за полезным разговором, но снисходительность владыки к тем, кто рвался к высшим истинам, не имела пределов. И его я должен был бояться?

***

Я снова видел его во сне.

Я привык к нему, как привыкают к сфинксам и статуям богини-Паука. Я привык к его вечной красоте, к его совершенному облику без возраста, без единого изъяна, и то, что он явился мне совсем живым — загорелым, жилистым, немолодым, с тонкой сетью морщинок возле глаз, было удивительно. Он подслеповато ко мне приглядывался, в черных волосах кое-где поблескивала седина… И все равно он был прекрасен. Настолько прекрасен, что я не осмеливался разомкнуть уста и сказать ему об этом. Он вышел из купели в святилище, где я часто прислуживал ему, только во сне я чувствовал не пронизывающий сырой холод, а неистовый жар, как в натопленной бане. Я встал перед ним на колени, поцеловал ему руки — теплые ладони, непривычно мягкие подушечки пальцев… Все, что мне приснилось потом, я боялся вспоминать. Целое утро пытался прийти в себя, но понял, что не могу обуздать собственное сердце, и, оставив библиотеку на стражей, уединился в молельном зале. 

Я всегда молился сдержанно, стараясь, чтобы никто не видел меня и не слышал. Перед очами Асхи я был ничтожеством, не то что мой повелитель — он был достоин стать ей сыном или супругом… Эти мысли посещали меня часто и даже мне самому не казались дерзкими — богиня возлюбила его, я это видел, понимал, я и сам знал, что не любить его, разумного, праведного, исполненного веры, невозможно. Я служил Асхе через служение ему, поэтому редко осмеливался тревожить саму богиню, но в тот день пришел просить о том, о чем не просил никогда:

— Асха, мать всего сущего, завершающая жизнь, прядущая смерть, я не могу справиться с собой. Боюсь, что моя преданность господину превращается во что-то непристойное, во что-то греховное… Волею твоей я жив, а природа живого слаба и подвержена многим соблазнам — так говорит господин, так писали и другие мудрецы, и они же учат нас, что ты все обращаешь на пользу. Молю тебя, пусть то, что со мной происходит, послужит во благо, а если не может так случиться, то прошу, возьми жизнь мою назад, я желаю возвратиться к тебе, если стану ему не нужен. Ни дня не сумею прожить без него и не хочу быть пустым сосудом, порванным парусом, кораблем, разбившимся о прибрежные скалы… Нет мне без него и его милости ни заката, ни рассвета, ни сытости, ни здравия, ни радости, ни счастья, ни труда, ни покоя, без него не вижу ни красоты, ни пользы, познаю лишь ничтожество свое и печаль великую. Лишь через него, о богиня, дышу я дыханием твоим, чувствую волю твою и знаю мудрость твою… 

Я наполнился неведомым ранее благоговением и восторгом и заговорил уже вслух, не таясь, — я был один, но мне впервые в жизни показалось, что великая богиня истинно внимает, чувствует мой порыв. Слова текли и текли, словно река, и начали складываться в строки, как было когда-то давно; из уст моих изливались стихи и псалмы, и дух мой пылал, и я никак не мог остановиться. 

В священном исступлении я не услышал его шагов и не сразу ощутил, что он рядом: подле него всегда становилось спокойнее, но в то же время меня одолевала непонятная жажда — возбуждение воли, желание действовать, куда-то идти, что-то вершить… Так я почувствовал, что он где-то здесь, и краем глаза увидел коленопреклоненную фигуру неподалеку — он тоже был погружен в молитву, только безмолвную; весь облик его выражал глубочайшую внутреннюю сосредоточенность, и мне показалось, что от него исходит сияние, тонкое, почти невидимое… Забыв обо всем, я залюбовался им, но он через несколько мгновений взглянул на меня и промолвил:

— Благодарю тебя, друг мой, твое дарование помогло мне подойти к Асхе так близко, как никогда прежде. Отчего ты, сочиняя гимны, не сберегаешь их? 

Я долго не мог собраться с силами, но он взял с меня клятву, что отныне я буду все славословия Асхе и вообще любые строки, приходящие на ум, тщательно записывать и показывать ему. Я не знал, зачем он требует этого от меня. Более трудного обещания я не мог ему дать, но и разочаровывать того, кто верил в меня, не хотел. Я слишком его любил, слишком почитал, слишком был предан ему, чтобы сказать: «Нет, господин, не приказывайте, я не могу». И все же кое в чем я не был с ним полностью честен — он не видел свитков, которые я прятал, потому что в них было писано о нем самом.

— Джай, — строго сказал он мне однажды, видимо, заподозрив что-то, — уразумей, друг мой: Асха щедро одарила тебя, но того недостаточно. Следует постоянно упражняться, дабы развить ее дар и употребить на пользу. Кто-то познаёт богиню разумом, кто-то — духом, кто-то должен надорваться на тяжкой работе или пережить великое потрясение, дабы ощутить ее присутствие в мире, кому-то потребно чистое созерцание в полной тишине и тьме… Ты же познаёшь Асху сердцем. Пряча то, что слагаешь, ты стыдишься дара богини, отрекаешься от него. Если чувствуешь неловкость от несовершенства слов, то не скрывай их, но шлифуй, ограняй, словно мастер — драгоценные камни, и положи это себе за правило. Я и сам поступаю так, а плоды трудов своих охотно отдаю другим. Ты любишь богиню и то, что она сотворила, — чувства сии священны, и стыдиться того, что любишь высокою любовью, негоже. Даже больше скажу — это грех, мой мальчик. 

Мне стало невыносимо стыдно и в то же время легко. Он указывал мне путь лишь потому, что верил в меня. А все считали, что я должен его бояться…

***

«Сколько же лет прошло с тех пор?» — думал я, вспоминая все это и перебирая в хранилище книги псалмов, создателем которых был я сам. Странным образом то, что мучило меня в молодости, действительно пошло на пользу, прежде всего мне самому. Асха поистине все может обратить во благо…

В библиотеке послышались голоса, и я притих, услышав, как кто-то произносит имя моего повелителя.

— Лорд Арантир…   
— Тише! Нас услышат.  
— А, пустое. Здесь никого нет.   
— А где библиотекарь?  
— Что-то его не видно… Тем лучше для нас, но даже если услышит, ничего. Лорд Арантир вообще слишком много на себя берет, я это ему и в глаза скажу.  
— Отчего вы так думаете, господин Ашмур? — вкрадчиво спросил первый голос. Я не узнал говорящего, но второй голос и вправду принадлежал начальнику охраны и одному из советников владыки. Ашмур, мрачный и завистливый, очень не любил верховного лорда, и об этом знали все, включая самого владыку, но Ашмур, как ни странно, оставался на своем месте и пользовался прежним влиянием.   
— Отчего? Да сам посуди, что нам этот поход на Стоунхелм, что нам даст эта жертва? Какое нам дело до Менелага?   
— Верховный лорд полагает, что после жертвоприношения очистит мир…   
— Очистит мир?! Неужели вы все в это верите? Какие-то глупые пророчества, еще и незавершенные… Как можно при его уме, при его образованности оставаться в этих вопросах таким слепцом и невеждой?!  
— Быть может, его гонит вера?  
— Вера… Сама по себе вера никого никуда не гонит далее храма. Здесь иное, и я не пойму, то ли это тщеславие, то ли безумие. Примеры безумцев, мнивших себя спасителями, уже были в нашей истории — вспомните ту, что уничтожила нашу и без того сожженную и разоренную войнами землю… А ведь она тоже была уверена, что поступает правильно и действует по воле Асхи! Я не вижу особых различий. И потом, поход на Стоунхелм обернется невероятными тратами — казны, припасов, войска… Даже если, как он говорит, обойтись малой кровью, выкачать их отсюда, из Нар-Эриша, старый город и этот замок останутся без защиты. Я всегда полагал, что нужно брать в расчет не лучшее, не среднее, а наихудшее русло, по которому может потечь река событий! А он — нет. Гнет свое. В чем-то он прав — вероятность того, что в наше отсутствие кто-то проникнет сюда, минуя гарнизоны и другие города, ничтожна, и все же это слабое место его плана, а я не могу переубедить его!.. Быть может, это все-таки тщеславие, спрятанное, затаенное. Если он завоюет — завоюет буквально! — славу не только демоноборца, но и спасителя мира, защитника всех живых и немертвых, освободителя души Седьмого Дракона, его право на верховное владычество станет нерушимым, а власть — незыблемой. Сам знаешь, есть те, кто не признает ее до сих пор…  
— А вы сами?  
— Кто я такой, чтобы идти наперекор Асхе? Он оказался сильнее, умнее, а может, и просто коварнее всех остальных, но как бы то ни было, в этом я на его стороне — он видел дальше других, рассчитал все лучше… Позаботился о том, чтобы добиться победы, — позаботится и об Эрише. Да и заботится по-своему, так и есть… Но все же этого стремления к неминуемой гибели я принять не могу. Стоит ли бросаться в пекло, жертвовать не только другими, но и собой, оставляя всех и вся на произвол судьбы? Не лучше ли позволить Эришу восстать из праха, обрести влияние и снова показать всему миру, кто мы такие и на что способны? Ведь он мог бы! Он уже однажды упустил этот шанс — еще тогда, двадцать лет назад, в империи Грифона, и я до сих пор не могу простить ему этого. Тамошние земли можно было брать голыми руками, и никто бы не воспротивился! Ведь он очистил их и должен был принять по праву победителя под свою защиту. Он вообще на многое имел право, но ничего, совсем ничего не стяжал — ни для себя, ни для всех нас… Глупец, носящий одежды праведника, фанатик, который когда-нибудь поплатится головой за свое упрямство. И хорошо еще, если с плеч полетит только его голова!   
— Господин Ашмур, а ведь вы правы… Как вы полагаете, не будет ли лучше разом остановить это безумие?   
— Остановить? — с подозрением спросил Ашмур. — Каким образом?  
— Видите ли… В Эрише действительно немало тех, кто настроен против верховного лорда и его методов. Многие сомневаются в том, что он может вернуть нашей земле былое величие. На его место можно найти человека более решительного и достойного. Как вы, например…

Несколько секунд Ашмур потрясенно молчал, а потом проговорил:

— Вы что, предлагаете мне предать его?! Вы смеете предлагать мне измену?!  
— Не измену, Ашмур! Лишь разумное решение при куда меньших жертвах!  
— Я, — голос Ашмура стал холодным и гневным, — никогда не был предателем. Если у тебя есть план получше, ступай к нему и расскажи о своих идеях. Иначе могу обещать: когда мы вернемся, я выдам тебя, а ты по доброй воле выдашь ему своих сообщников. Иначе попадешь в руки матери-наставницы и будешь слизывать с пола собственную тухлую кровь!

Быстрые шаги затихли вдали — негодующий Ашмур ушел. Его собеседник тихо произнес:

— «Когда мы вернемся…» Значит, ты не вернешься, Ашмур. 

Вскоре снова послышались удаляющиеся шаги — таинственный заговорщик тоже покинул библиотеку. Я перевел дух и выглянул из хранилища, не веря своим ушам и лихорадочно обдумывая, что же делать. Первой мыслью, конечно, было бежать к владыке, но я остановился, вспомнив слова Ашмура: «Когда мы вернемся…» — откуда? Неужели священный поход, о котором повелитель однажды упоминал, все-таки состоится?! Но разве я мог допустить, чтобы Арантир… чтобы верховный лорд отменил свою великую миссию из-за того, что в Нар-Эрише заговор? Или отправился в далекий путь, думая о том, что оставляет позади не замок, полный праведников и ученых, а змеиное гнездо? Нет, нет. Нужно было что-то придумать, и, поразмыслив, я решил пойти к матери Геральде и рассказать ей обо всем, но не успел я распорядиться, чтобы охрана присмотрела за библиотекой, как снизу ко мне поднялся сам владыка, сдержанный, собранный, в парадном облачении. Сердце мое при виде него куда-то провалилось и замерло. 

В его руках я увидел стопу исписанных листов, разрозненных и соединенных в тетради.

— Джай, — тихо сказал он, — я хочу доверить тебе одно дело.   
— Я к вашим услугам, мой господин, — голос мой дрожал. Я понимал: происходит что-то важное и страшное.  
— Мало кто знает, Джай, — начал верховный лорд, — что завтра поутру мы уходим в город, носящий имя Стоунхелм. Недалеко от него хранится великая реликвия — череп Седьмого Дракона, помнишь, я как-то рассказывал тебе о нем и о пророчестве?  
— Пророчество о Темном Мессии?  
— Верно. Так вот, час уже близок, и если я не успею, сын адского властелина при помощи демонопоклонников, живущих в сем городе, захватит Череп и освободит своего отца из темницы, созданной Седьмым Драконом ценою великой жертвы. И не только своего отца — стены ада рухнут, и демоны, мерзкие твари, ринутся в наш мир и разрушат его. Все погибнут — и боги, и люди, и эльфы, и гномы, и живые, и неживые, и звери лесные, и скотина в полях; и не будет ни дома, ни поля, ни рощи, ни озера — камня на камне не останется от мира сего… — голос владыки был печальным и торжественным. — Асха избрала меня, Джай. Именно я должен не допустить исполнения сего мрачного пророчества — таков мой удел. Ради этого мне придется пролить кровь оскверненных и принудить их к покаянию и полезному делу — заставить стеречь своих бывших хозяев и тем вымолить у Асхи прощение… Если же я добьюсь успеха, мой мальчик, то ты более не услышишь о демонах, душа Сар-Илама обретет свободу, а Великая Мать сможет, наконец, исцелиться. Вот моя просьба: возьми эти записи и сохрани втайне ото всех. О них, кроме тебя, знает только мать Геральда. Ей и отдашь.  
— Ваша воля священна, мой повелитель. Но почему не вам самому?  
— Я не вернусь, Джай, — обыденным тоном ответил он. 

Мир передо мной покачнулся. Я понял: то, чего я так боялся, скоро свершится. Асха, помнишь ли ты давнюю мою молитву?.. Я бережно принял из его рук драгоценные рукописи. 

— Благодарю тебя, мой мальчик, — сказал он. — Прощай. Помни, о чем я просил тебя, и да благословит тебя великая богиня. 

Я едва держался. Он кивнул мне и пошел прочь. Мой друг, мой господин, единственный, кем и ради кого я жил, уходил навсегда, унося с собой мою душу, а я никак не мог найти нужные слова на прощание. Никак не мог… Да провались они в Шеог, эти титулы, эти приличия, что мне в них, когда тает, развеивается, как дым, смысл всей судьбы моей?! Я подбежал к краю галереи и крикнул ему вслед:

— Арантир! 

Он остановился и обернулся. 

— Вернись невредимым! Молю тебя… — с крика голос мой сорвался на шепот. Слезы душили меня, как в глупой юности. Он ободряюще махнул мне рукой, спустился вниз и пропал из виду.

Не знаю, сколько я простоял, глядя ему вслед. Не чуя ног, вернулся на свое место. Потом, вспомнив о бесценных бумагах, исписанных рукою того, кого только что потерял, я снова ушел в хранилище, открыл тайник и спрятал документы. Сделав это, я вдруг успокоился, но это было спокойствие обреченного. Я осознал, что и для меня самого наступил роковой день. Если погибнет Арантир, то погибну и я. Я не понимал, как это возможно, просто знал, что Асха исполнит мою просьбу и иначе не может быть. Слезы высохли, и все чувства мои угасли. Осталась одна только решимость исполнять свой долг до конца. Он верил в меня. Остальное не имело значения. 

Убедившись, что никто не видел меня у тайника, я кликнул стражу, покинул библиотеку и направился к матери Геральде.


End file.
